ACW High Voltage
High Voltage is an annual event from Anime Championship Wrestling. The 2007 edition was an Impulse only CPV event but now the mega event has switched on over to the Excel brand as of now. High Voltage is the last brand exclusive mega event for Excel before the Road to Animania begins. High Voltage 2007 Card ACW Impulse Championship Beast Boy © vs. Nightwing No Disqualification match for the ACW Television Championship Gohan © vs. Speedy Ladder match for the Road to Destiny Championship "Full Metal Alchemist" Edward Elric © vs. Trunks Kakashi Hatake vs. Cyborg Hardcore Triple Threat Tag Team match for the vacant ACW Impulse Tag Team Championship Straw Hat Crew (Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro) vs. White Tigers (Rei Kon & Rai Chou) vs. Fire & Ice (Firen & Freeze) 5 Man Battle Royale for the vacant ACW Cruiserweight Championship Ryoma Echizen vs. Ultraman Tiga vs. Dennis vs. Kiba Inuzuka vs. Chiaotzu Results *1. The Tigers wore the title belts to the ring. *3. Broly made his shocking ACW debut by viciously attacking Trunks afterward. *4. Speedy and Naruto got into a fight later that night. *6. Terra returned by helping take out Cyborg and Nightwing, who ambushed Beast Boy. High Voltage 2014 Card ACW Excel Championship Haru Glory © v. Momchi Zabuza Aang v. Hiei ACW Intercontinental Championship Rock Lee © v. Sasuke Uchiha ACW Excel Tag Team Championship Little Fighters (Davis & Woody) © v. Kinnikuman & Kakashi Hatake ACW Excel Road to Destiny Championship Contract Zuko © v. Donkey Kong Will the Street Fighters (Ken Masters & Dan Hibiki) accept Miroku the Monk's challenge? Results *Preshow. As Neji was getting the pinfall on Snake, the lights went out and revealed Akuma as he delivers a Brimstone to both Neji and Snake. Akuma then claims that he is sick of his current due to Roger Smith and ACW management not booking him for High Voltage and he will no longer abide by their rules and will "make his presence felt" during the show. *2. After the match, Sasuke and Lee shook hands to each other as a sign of respect. *3. The match ended in DQ when Davis nailed Kinnikuman with one of the Excel Tag Team championship belts. *5. After the match, Zabuza attacked Haru with a Clothesline from Hell and a Kenjustu. Then the lights went out and after the lights came back on, Akuma appears and gives a Brimstone to both Zabuza and Haru. *6. Zuko cashed in his Excel Road to Destiny Championship Briefcase. Miscellaneous Facts *Miroku the Monk came out and tells the crowd that he wanted Ken Masters and Dan Hibiki to come out and answered his challenge, but was attacked as they came through the crowd and took Miroku out with a Superkick and Sitout Facecrusher. *Takuya Kanabara was found backstage being laid out by security. *ACW Excel GM Roger Smith announced that if Akuma interfered in the main event, he will severely punish you including the termination of his contract in ACW. *This was the last Mega Event to be available on Blip.TV before the site shut down Hakeem's account. It was also the first Mega Event to be uploaded "live" on Veoh. High Voltage 2015 Card Triple Threat match for the ACW Excel Championship Akuma © vs. Haru Glory vs. Edward Elric Ladder match for the ACW Television Championship Cloud Strife © vs. Joe Higashi ACW Excel Tag Team Championship Mini-Tournament Finals for the vacant ACW Excel Tag Team Championship Night Raid (Lubbock & Wave) vs. The Getbackers (Ginji Amano & Ban Mido) ACW Glamor X Championship Ino Yamanaka © vs. Reiko Hinomoto Knockout match Revy vs. Samus Aran Results *3. Before the match started, the referee ejected Tatsumi from ringside. During the match, Tatsumi nailed Ginji with a Van Daminator. Tatsumi then tosses the steel chair to Wave as Wave nails the chair onto Ban. *5. In the final moments of the match, Impulse General Manager & JSA Leader Tenchi Masaki comes out and stands on the stage as he looks on Elric then gives the thumbs down taunt. Then out of nowhere, Hiei assaulted Edward from behind with a steel pipe and moments later, Haru got gored by Choji as both men wearing JSA ARMBANDS!!! Akuma and Edward got both up as Akuma nails the Brimstone onto Elric thus getting the pinfall. Miscellaneous *ACW Impulse General Manager & Leader of the Jurai-Saiyan Alliance Tenchi Masaki was seen talking to someone backstage. High Voltage 2017 Card 6-Man Elimination Tag Match Edward Elric, ACW Excel Champion Akuma, & Haru Glory vs. Night Raid (Tatsumi & Excel Tag Team Champions Lubbock & Wave) Title vs. Career Match for the ACW Television Championship Joe Higashi © vs. Miroku Match #4 of Best of Seven Series for the ACW Glamor X Championship Reiko Hinomoto © vs. Juri Sanada "I Quit" Match Neji Hyuga vs. Rock Lee ACW Television Championship #1 Contender's Match Sagat vs. Ichigo Kurosaki ACW Direct 2DK (Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong) vs. Team Star Fox (Fox McCloud & Falco Lombardi) Results *2. Rock Lee force Neji to say "I Quit" as Rock Lee had Neji in the Cloverleaf submission. *3. Before the match started, Reiko asks a handshake to Juri but Juri responded with a hard slap across Reiko's face. After the match, Reiko was celebrating until Juri turns her around and the two stared down until Juri asks for a handshake and Reiko accepted the handshake as the two shook hands. Juri then leaves as Reiko continues to celebrate in the ring. Due to Reiko's win, the series is tied at 2 apiece. *4. After the match, Miroku can't believe what happened as the crowd was in a complete and utter shock. Miroku stands in the ring for several moments until he left the ring and still in a complete shock that his ACW career end in a very disappointing way. *5a. During the match, Akuma was gonna to hit the Bridgestone onto Wave but the lights went out for several seconds. The lights came back as Akuma was down and Wave was back up. Wave then hit two Spears and gets the victory for his team. After the match, Night Raid celebrated in the ring together then do their fist taunt to the fans. *5b. After the match, Akuma got up as he tried to think of what the hell happened. Suddenly, the lights went out again and the strange music was played as green smoke was seen on the titantron. And out of nowhere, Aang in his Avatar state logo was seen on the titantron. The lights came back on and Aang was behind Akuma as he assaults Akuma with a baseball bat. Aang continues to assault Akuma until he hit an SOS onto Akuma. As the event was about to sign off, Haru Glory ran down to the ring and cashes in his Excel Road to Destiny Briefcase. *6. Haru Glory cashed in his Excel Road to Glory Briefcase. Miscellaneous *Samus Aran came to the ring and announced that on Excel #83 that she and Revy will end their rivalry once and for all in a Last Glamor Standing Match. Samus then said insulting words to Revy until Revy came out and hit a right hand onto Samus. The two rivals brawled onto each other until Revy took Samus down with a massive clothesline. Revy egged Samus to continue their brawl as the referee hold Revy back from Samus. *Backstage, General Esdeath was seen talking to Ikumi Mito for reasons unknown. *Neji Hyuga was beyond pissed off of losing to Rock Lee and about to leave the arena until Excel General Manager Roger Smith steps in Neji's way. Roger Smith tried to stop Neji from leaving but Neji says insulting words to Roger Smith. Neji says more insulting words to Smith then told him that he's quitting from ACW as Neji exits the arena as Smith watching Neji leaves. Category:Anime CAW Category:Anime Championship Wrestling Category:CPV's Category:Weeaboos Category:Shitty CAW Wiki page